1, 2, 3, Surprise
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Now it's both Konoka and Natasia's turn to reveal a surprise! What could it be? Read to find out! Some Japanese phrases!
1. Chapter 1

1, 2, 3, Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

Chapter one: Wedding day

Three months have passed since Setsuna Sakurazaki had proposed to Konoka Konoe and now it was the faithful day of their wedding.

--

"Ah Natasia-san, I'm a little nervous what if I trip?" asked the nervous Konoe heiress. "You'll do fine, you did great during the rehearsal." replied Setsuna's half sister Natasia Tokado.

--

The usually calm Konoe princess was pacing back and forth in her snow white wedding dress waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin. Natasia watched in amusement as she looked at Konoka's nervous state.

--

"What if I mess up, it could happen?" asked Konoka. "Geez, you need to calm down and relax." said Asuna. "Yes you'll do fine." exclaimed Nodoka.

--

Konoka tried to listen to her friends but, she just couldn't help but feel nervous. As the group talked Setsuna was in the church's main hall with Negi and Chamo.

--

Setsuna was wearing a black suit with a red flower in her chest pocket, her shoes shined black while her pants were black as charcoal.

--

"Negi-sensei, thank you for being my best man." Setsuna said to the now thirteen year old mage. "It's no problem Setsuna-san, this is actually my first time at a wedding." replied Negi who was wearing a gray tuxedo.

--

"We're so happy for you Setsuna-ane-san." said Chamo as he sat on Negi's shoulder. Even the tiny ermine was wearing a suit fit for him.

All of class 3A had come to the wedding, even Evangeline and Chachamaru came to wish the happy couple a visit. When the precession began Konoka gracefully came down the aisle. When she reached Setsuna she took a hold of her hand and the wedding began.

After about an hour and forty-five minutes it was time for the kiss.

--

"Do you take Setsuna Sakurazaki as your husband?" asked the priest.

"I do,"

"And doo you take Konoka Konoe as your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Setsuna.

"Then I announce you as woman and wife." exclaimed the priest. "You may now kiss the bride." said the priest. Setsuna lifted Konoka's veil and brought her in to the kiss that would initiate that they were a married couple.

--

After the wedding there was a party at Ayaka's estate were Konoka and Setsuna cut the cake.

--

"Omedetou gozimas, Setsuna-san and Konoka-san!" shouted Haruna. "Yeah congratulations, you two!" yelled Makie. "Haha thanks for everything." responded Setsuna.

--

"So are you guys going to have kids?" whispered Yue. "Shirimasen, it's up to Kono-chan." replied the blushing Hanyo. "Ah ha, so two girls' can have kids!" exclaimed Yue. "Well with the help of magic, yeah." replied Setsuna as she blushed at the process idea.

--

"I heard the whole thing, ganbatte ne!" yelled Asakura. Setsuna blushed as Asakura went to talk about it with Haruna but, luckily was stopped by Yue and Nodoka. When the party was over Konoka went to stay with Setsuna and do something's.

Yay a new story!! Here's a glossary of the Japanese phrases I used:

Omedetou gozimas - Congratulations

Shirimasen - I don't know

ganbatte ne! - Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Natasia's like That?

After Setsuna and Konoka's wedding Setsuna moved in to Konoka's dorm room. Setsuna was on her way to Konoka's dorm with her stuff when she saw Natasia walking by, holding hands with a girl that looked to be the same age as her. The girl was about an inch shorter than Natasia, had sort of short, sort of long brownish-blondish hair and was very cute.

--

"Hmm, I wonder who that is with Natasia." thought Setsuna. Setsuna decided that it was probably nothing and just continued her trek to Konoka's room. When she reached the door Konoka was already there waiting for her.

--

"Hi Kono-chan, I brought the essential items I need to protect you." said Setsuna. "Oh Secchan you act as if we didn't just get married." said Konoka.

--

"Gomen, Kono-chan I just need to get used to living with you." responded Setsuna. Once Setsuna was settled in she looked around to see that Negi and Chamo weren't around. "Ne Kono-chan, where's Negi-sensei and Chamo-kun?" asked Setsuna.

--

Before Konoka could answer she was interrupted by a loud groan. "Ugghh, the brat went to Eva-chan's resort and I don't know where the rat went." groaned Asuna as she came down her bed. "Ah, Asuna-san I didn't know you were here." exclaimed the hanyo.

--

"Hey speaking of brats, where's Natasia-san?" asked Asuna. "I don't know when I woke up she was already gone." replied Konoka.

--

"When I was coming over here I saw her walking by, she was holding hands with a girl." proclaimed Setsuna. Setsuna watched the two other girls before her look at each other and then back at Setsuna.

--

"So do you know who it was?" asked Asuna. "Well I don't know I haven't really been able to talk to Natasia in a long time." replied Setsuna.

--

"Why haven't you been able to talk to her for a while?" asked Asuna. "Well I've been so busy for the past three months planning for the wedding." responded Setsuna.

--

Konoka who was thinking tried to figure out the possible solution to this problem. While Konoka thought, Setsuna and Asuna were both talking about the news.

--

"I've got it; maybe that was Natasia-san's girlfriend!" Konoka exclaimed watching the reaction between her husband-wife and roommate. "What, I highly doubt that my little sister is like that." said Setsuna.

--

"Well why not you're like that, what's wrong with her being like that?" asked a not so surprised Asuna. "I don't know it's just I thought I knew my little half sister so well, just finding this out is a little shocking." replied Setsuna.

--

While the trio talked it over on the other side of the door Asakura and Haruna were listening to the conversation. "Oh haha, this is going to make a great story for the class paper." snickered Asakura. "This would make a good manga, I could call it Unknown Love." whispered Haruna.

--

When the two eavesdroppers were done getting the information they needed they scurried away.

--

Meanwhile Natasia was taking the girl back to her house and they were in the middle of saying good bye. "Bye Megan, I'll see you tomorrow ok." said Natasia as she waved to the other girl. "See you tomorrow, Natasia." responded Megan.

--

Natasia was happily enjoying her walk back to the room when suddenly she was grabbed by the collar and was pulled behind a bush.

--

"What the hell, who just did that?" yelled Natasia as she turned around to her grabber. The grabber was none other than Asakura, with Haruna of course.

--

"What the hell, are you some kind of retard you could have choked me!" yelled Natasia. "You don't have to yell, I heard the great news." said the excited paparazzi girl. "What news, what are you talking about?" asked Natasia.

--

"Don't play dumb, we know you got a girlfriend." said Haruna. "Ahhh, h-h-how d-d-did y-you k-k-k-k-know ab-about t-that?" stuttered the blushing sixteen year old. "We over heard Setsuna-san, Konoka-san and Asuna-san talking about." said Asakura.

--

"Don't tell anyone or, so help me you're going to get your asses' kicked." growled Natasia. "Wow you don't need to get all mad, we'll try not to tell anyone." said the scared manga artist.

--

The three talked it over and when they finally came to an agreement Natasia left Asakura and Haruna. Natasia was running back to the dorm room when she saw Negi and Chamo walking in to the dorm.

--

"Negi-bozu, Chamo-kun, how goes it?" asked Natasia as she ran closer to the two. "Ah Natasia-san, we were just coming back from Evangeline-san's resort." said Negi.

--

The two walked in to the room to find Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka standing in the living room. "Oh konbanwa everyone, so Setsuna-san are you settled in?" asked Negi.

--

"Yes I'm all settled in um, Negi-sensei can you step outside for a little bit we need to talk to Natasia, alone?" asked Setsuna as she gave Natasia a look that said she was in trouble.

--

"Umm, did something happen?" asked Negi. "No now get out!" yelled Asuna as she picked up both Negi and Chamo and threw them out the door.

--

Once Negi and Chamo were outside, Natasia spoke up in a trembling voice. "D-did I d-do something b-bad?" asked Natasia. "Yes, yes you did, you didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend!" yelled Asuna. "Why are you answering, I was talking to Setsuna-nee-chan." said Natasia.

--

"Well Setsuna-san told me to yell at you because I have a louder voice than her." said Asuna. "Setsuna-nee-chan I told you three times about her." said Natasia.

--

"Since when, I don't remember you telling Me." said Setsuna. "I told you before your wedding, when you were planning for your wedding and after you proposed to Konoka-san." said Natasia.

--

The two argued some more until Natasia finally got tired of it and yelled at Setsuna. "Setsuna-nee-chan, you're my sister and I love you but, if you don't like that I have a girlfriend than I'm leaving!" shouted Natasia as she opened the window and flew off.

--

"Secchan you shouldn't have been so hard on her, she accepted that you love me why can't you accept that she loves someone?" asked Konoka. "I don't know, maybe it's because I don't want her to grow up, before when we first meet her she was a sweet little ball of energy, she still is but, it's hard to see her growing up." responded Setsuna.

--

"Who are you her mother?" asked Asuna. When Setsuna heard this question she started to think of everything that she and Natasia went through. "No, I'm not her mother but, I feel that she looks at me like a mother." said Setsuna.

--

"I'm worried about her, we need to go and look for her." said Konoka as she got up to get her coat. Setsuna got up and grabbed Konoka's hand before she could leave.

--

"Secchan, don't try and stop me, she needs to come back home, it's dangerous out at night." said Konoka. "Who said I was trying to stop you, I'm coming with you to find her." said Setsuna. "Hey don't forget about me!" yelled Asuna as she dashed after them.

--

Meanwhile Negi was outside and saw that Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna were running out of the dorm. "Hey what's going on?" yelled Negi as he ran after the three.

--

"Natasia-san got in to a fight with Setsuna-san and ran off, we need to find her." said Asuna.

--

"Natasia we're coming to find you." thought Setsuna.

Ya the end to a new chapter!! Just where did Natasia go off to, will Setsuna accept that her sister is growing up?? Find out in the next chapter of 1, 2, 3 Surprise!! .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Where are you?

The group of four searched the academy high and low but, after an hour's search they came up with nothing. "Where the crap could she be, it's already past eleven." cursed Asuna. "Where does she usually go to when she feels down?" asked Konoka.

--

"She's usually in high places, like the roof but, we already checked there." said Setsuna. They all thought of the multiple places Natasia could have gone to, when they finally realized there were white feathers floating in the air.

--

When they looked up they could see a nest of pure white feathers floating in the air, Setsuna looked closer and noticed a leg hanging out of the pile of floating feathers.

--

"I'm going to fly up there and see what that is," said Setsuna as she took off for the feathery pillow. Setsuna looked in to the feathers and saw Natasia lying on her wings.

--

"How is this even possible, she's floating in mid air and lying on her wings." thought Setsuna. Setsuna was about to speak but was cut off by Natasia.

--

"What is it you want, did you want to come and yell at me some more?" Natasia asked keeping her gaze up at the stars. "Can we talk, I want to talk about what happened." stated Setsuna.

--

"Now listen, I'm sorry for what I said I guess I just didn't want you to grow up." said Setsuna. Natasia got in to a sitting position and looked at her sister before she spoke. "What do you mean you didn't want me to grow up?" asked Natasia.

--

"Well when I meet you for the first time you were so cute and energetic, just like a little kid you would always act so childish no matter how old you got and when I found out about you having a girlfriend I just thought that you would stop acting like the little squirt you always were." said Setsuna.

--

"Oh so you think I'm a squirt now do you?" asked Natasia giving Setsuna a sceptical look. "No that's not what I meant." responded Setsuna realizing her mistake.

--

Back down below Asuna, Negi and Konoka watched the two sisters talk over what happened. As Konoka looked at Setsuna she noticed that there was a scar on Natasia's neck.

--

"Hey look at that scar on Natasia-san's neck, what do you think happened?" Konoka asked looking at Asuna and Negi. Asuna squinted her eyes and when she saw the star shaped scar on her neck Asuna's eyes grew wide.

--

"You don't think Natasia's had sex yet have you?" asked Asuna. "What there's no way, hey Negi-kun can you fly us up there?" asked Konoka.

--

"Um sure," responded the mage as he hopped on to his staff along with Asuna and Konoka.

--

Once they got up to the two hanyos Asuna asked a very blunt and sudden question. "Natasia-san have you had sex with your girlfriend yet?" blurted Asuna. "Huh, what the hell are you talking about, no you idiot." replied Natasia. Asuna looked at Natasia and than at Natasia's scar. "Than what's with the scar on your neck?" asked Konoka.

--

"Oh this, I've had this since I was very young, when I was training with one of my friends back at Shinmeiryuu she used a star spell on me and it hit my neck." said Natasia. "How is that even possible?" asked Asuna.

--

"I have terrible luck sooo that could be one of the reasons." responded the blushing girl. Everyone started to laugh at Natasia's reaction and were about to keep it up until they heard a voice from behind them.

--

"You know it's late, what are you people still doing out here?" asked the voice. Setsuna and Natasia turned around to see Evangeline and Chachamaru flying behind them. "We were just talking, what brings you here Eva-nee-san?" Natasia asked in her childish little voice.

"I heard Kagurazaka yelling so I had to see what all the commotion was about." replied Evangeline.

--

When Evangeline saw that Natasia wasn't using her wings and was still floating she started to think. "It couldn't be that Tokado's already found a mate has she, demons who have already found a mate unlock some kind of special ability." thought Evangeline.

--

Negi sensed the awkward silence and decided that it was time for them to head back to the room. "We should head back to the room, we need to wake up early tomorrow." said Negi. "Yeah it's time to hit the hay." said Asuna.

--

"Hey Natasia are you coming?" asked Setsuna. "Hmm, well yeah I'll be right there, just go on without me." said Natasia. Setsuna took this opportunity to sweep Konoka off of her feet and race back to the room.

--

"Secchan, you're awfully in a hurry," Konoka said looking at the girl that was carrying her. "I just wanted to get to the room so we can set up for our little game." said the blushing samurai. "Ohh, you couldn't be thinking... oh you sly dog." Konoka said giving Setsuna a kiss on the nose.

--

When the two got to the room they quickly locked the door and went in to the bed together. Clothes found their way to the floor and the two girls were in the middle of a heated kiss when they heard someone knock on the door.

--

"Konoka, Setsuna-san open this door right now!" yelled Asuna. Of course Setsuna and Konoka ignored the command until both girls were finished pleasuring each other.

**Ok I know what some of you at home are thinking "How does a thirteen year old girl know about this kind of stuff??" Like my character I am a genius (Not really though) I've read some weird things before and a lot of my friends always have jokes about this kind of stuff so I know!! Haha anyways please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: It's nice to meet you

The next morning Konoka found herself sleeping on something warm. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was sleeping on none other than Setsuna. Konoka got off of Setsuna to see that it was already morning and Negi and Asuna were gone.

--

"Aggh, wonder where Negi-kun and Asuna went to now." yawned Konoka. Konoka got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen to find that there was a note sitting on the counter.

--

"Dear Konoka-san and Setsuna-san,

Asuna-san and I went on a fishing trip; we'll be back in a couple of days. Tell master that I won't be able to come to training.

From,

Negi"

--

"Hmm if Asuna is with Negi-kun than where's Natasia-san?" asked Konoka. Konoka didn't realize that Setsuna was already awake and making her way towards Konoka. When the Konoe princess felt a strong pair of arms around her waist she turned to see Setsuna holding her.

--

When Konoka finally saw that both of them were naked she blushed slightly and pulled out of Setsuna's embrace. "Secchan, we're not wearing any clothes!" exclaimed Konoka as she got a blanket to cover herself. Setsuna looked down and saw that she had forgotten that they were playing the night before.

--

The hanyo quickly dashed for her clothes but, was stopped by Konoka. "Wait what's your hurry, seeing as we have the room to our selves we need to take advantage of this time." said Konoka as she brought Setsuna in to the bed and on top of her.

--

Setsuna blushed at how Konoka looked at her but, finally gave in and pulled the blanket over them.

--

Meanwhile Natasia was with her girlfriend Megan, and they were both sitting on the roof making out. Once Natasia pulled away she looked in to Megan's eyes and spoke. "So is this what you wanted to do?" asked Natasia.

--

"Of course, because you know what I love you and that's never going to change." responded Megan as she leaned on to Natasia's shoulder. Natasia rapped her arms around Megan and held her; it was like they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

--

Back at the room Setsuna was done pleasuring Konoka and they were enjoying their time together alone until they heard someone knock on the door.

--

"Setsuna-nee-chan, Konoka-san are you two in there, I have someone I want you to meet." yelled Natasia. "Ah if Natasia sees us like this, she's never going to let me live it down." whispered Setsuna as she ran to the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

--

Konoka followed Setsuna in to the bathroom so they can get cleaned up and everything. When they emerged from the bathroom now fully clothed Setsuna and Konoka hurried and ran to the bed to clean up the evidence that they had some fun.

--

Outside on the other side of the door Natasia and Megan were waiting for someone to answer the door. "I'm sorry Megan; I forgot my key on the counter." Natasia said looking at the girl next to her. "That's ok, so what's your sister like?" asked Megan.

--

"Well she's already married and she can be really kind, oh she also does kendo." said Natasia. "Wow she sounds just like you...except the married part, I mean we're not married." replied the blushing girl.

--

Even Natasia was blushing as bad as Setsuna would. Finally at last Konoka opened the door and let the two in to the room.

--

"It's about time, what were you two doing?" asked Natasia. Both Setsuna and Konoka looked at Natasia with a blush on their face, when Natasia realized this her mouth was wide open. "Oh my gosh, you didn't?" asked Natasia.

--

The two just stared at Natasia in silence until they noticed the girl standing next to her. "Um, so who's your friend there?" asked Konoka. "Oh this is my girlfriend Megan Cole." exclaimed Natasia.

--

"Hajimemashite," said Megan. Setsuna looked at Megan and examined her until she came to a conclusion. "Hmm, ok I approve," said the swordsman. "Hey, what do you mean you approve, you said it was ok last night!" shouted Natasia. "Natasia could it be that you haven't told your sister about me yet, have you?" asked Megan. "Oh I have it's just she doesn't listen to Me." replied Natasia.

--

Setsuna was about to argue with Natasia but, was cut off by the feeling of her wife's warm lips on her own. When Konoka pulled away from Setsuna, she leaned in and whispered something in to her ear. When she pulled away the elegant Konoe smiled and walked in to the kitchen.

--

Setsuna on the other hand fainted at what Konoka had told her. Natasia hovered over her sister and poked her. "Um Konoka-san, what did you do to Setsuna-nee-chan?" asked Natasia who had blank expression on her face.

--

"Oh your too young to find out," replied Konoka who had a sly smirk on her face.

**Ya ya ya, too young huh!! Haha well find out what Konoka had in mind for Setsuna in the next chapter of 1, 2, 3 Surprise!! .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Konoka's Surprise

It was two long weeks and Konoka and Setsuna have had sex every now and then. But after that Konoka has been vomiting every so often. It was Monday afternoon and Setsuna had driven her and Konoka to the hospital to get Konoka checked on.

--

"So has she been vomiting a lot recently?" asked Doctor Mary Ann. "Um yes she's been a little sick for the past two weeks." said Setsuna. "Ok will you please wait in the waiting room we need to have an x-ray?" asked Doctor Mary.

--

"Why of course," responded Setsuna as she walked out of the room. Setsuna waited patiently for about ten minutes until her cell phone rang. "Hai moshi-moshi, Sakurazaki desu." said Setsuna.

--

"Hai moshi-moshi, Setsuna-san it's me Asuna, I heard from Natasia-san that Konoka's in the hospital, is that true?" asked the worried Asuna. "Um yeah, she's been sick and has been vomiting for the past two weeks so I decided to bring her here." replied Setsuna.

--

"Oh thank God, I thought she ran in to a cactus again." mumbled Asuna. "Wait, what a cactus?" asked the confused swordsman. Asuna sweat dropped at Setsuna's cluelessness and decided to ignore the question.

--

"Goshinpainaku," said Asuna. "What do you mean don't worry, oh forget it I'll just get Natasia to figure it out." whispered Setsuna. "What was that?" asked Asuna.

--

"Oh nothing got to go," said Setsuna as she hung up the phone. After a few more minutes of waiting Setsuna was already pacing back and forth and came to a sudden stop.

--

"Onaka ga sukimasita." said Setsuna as she held her stomach. Setsuna journeyed to the first floor to get a snack and when she came back she found Natasia and Megan waiting for her.

--

"Ah Setsuna-nee-chan, where did you go?" asked Natasia. "I went to get something to eat," replied Setsuna. "Oh well the doctor wanted you to go in." said Natasia.

--

Without hesitation Setsuna opened the door to find Konoka sitting on the bed and Doctor Mary looking at Konoka's x-rays. "Ah so you finally decided to join us." said Doctor Mary.

--

"I have some very good news, it might come to be a shock but, that's ok right?" asked Doctor Mary. "Yes of course, so what's the good news?" asked Setsuna. "Ok why don't you tell your husband-wife." said Doctor Mary.

--

Konoka inhaled and exhaled calmly until she spoke to her beloved husband-wife. "Ok Secchan, the reason why I've been throwing up for the past two weeks is because... I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Konoka.

--

Konoka looked at Setsuna's reaction and found that she wasn't saying anything. "Secchan are you ok?" asked Konoka as she waved her hand in front of her lover's face.

--

No reaction came from the hanyo; she just continued to stare at Konoka. When Konoka got tired of this she poked Setsuna in the cheek. Setsuna came tumbling down to the ground and was unconscious.

--

"It looks like the news was so much for her that she fainted standing up." said Konoka. "Oh well nothing I can do about It." said Konoka as she leaned in and gave Setsuna a kiss on the cheek.

**Yay of course the surprise was that!! . Here's a glossary, Yuki-kun please don't be too harsh on the review!!**

Goshinpainaku-Don't worry

Onaka ga sukimasita-I'm hungry


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: How can this be?

The next day Setsuna was already blowing her head off because of the news. "How is this even possible, a girl plus a girl without magic does not make a child!" shouted Setsuna. "Secchan calm down, I was probably emitting some magic when we were getting it on." blushed Konoka.

--

"I mean seriously I can't tell if I'm letting out any magic or not." replied Konoka. "Oh this is great I'm going to be a father, I didn't want to have a child yet." exclaimed Setsuna. "Speak for yourself I'm the one who has to suffer through the pregnancy." said Konoka.

--

Meanwhile sitting up in the loft above Konoka and Setsuna, Natasia was watching her usually calm sister ranting about how she was going to be a father. "Geez, it's just a kid and besides at least Dean Konoe will be happy." said Natasia as she took out her I-pod to listen to some music.

--

"Yeah gramps has always wanted to have great grandchildren," said Konoka. Setsuna thought about this for a while as she paced back and forth the living room. "Well I know that but, I don't want to see Kono-chan suffering through that kind of pain just yet." replied Setsuna. "Hey have you told Asuna-san about this yet?" asked Natasia. The samurai looked at Natasia and realized that she was already calling someone. "Why should it matter your already calling her aren't you?" asked Setsuna. "No I'm calling Megan, you can tell Asuna-san yourself because she's going to yell and the last time I talked to her over the phone I couldn't hear for a week." said Natasia.

--

Setsuna just looked up at her sister as she took out her cell phone to call Asuna. "Beep, beep I'm sorry but, I can't answer the phone right now please leave your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as possible." said the answering machine. "Oh this is great Kono-chan is pregnant and I can't even tell Asuna-san the good news." whined Setsuna.

--

"You know ever since you found out about this you, haven't been the calm, cool and collected sister you've always been." said Natasia. "I can't help that, Kono-chan is going to be in pain all because of Me." said Setsuna.

--

In response to Setsuna's answer Natasia rolled her eyes and threw a basket ball at Setsuna's head. Setsuna who looked like she was going to die didn't bother dodging the ball and just let it hit her head.

--

"See you're so worried about this that can't even dodge my attacks!" yelled Natasia. Setsuna ignored this of course and continued to walk back and forth in the room. Looking around Setsuna realized that Konoka was no longer in the living room but, was now in the kitchen.

--

When Konoka came out of the kitchen she was carrying a tray of tea and a soda can. "Secchan don't worry, we were going to have a child eventually, so calm down and have some tea, Natasia-san I know you don't like tea so I got you Green Tea Cola instead." said Konoka as she threw up the soda can.

--

Setsuna finally listening to Konoka sat down and sipped some of her tea, which calmed her down right away. As everyone drank their drinks, as if on cue Setsuna's cell phone rang and guess who it was Asuna.

--

"Hai moshi-moshi, Sakurazaki desu." said Setsuna. "SETSUNA-SAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO KONOKA?" yelled Asuna. "K-Kono-c-chan, i-is p-p-pregnant." trembled Setsuna. "S-SHE'S WHAT!" yelled Asuna.

--

"Kono-c-chan is p-p-pregnant," repeated Setsuna. "Oh my GOD, how did this happen?" yelled Asuna. "They had some fun, while you and Negi-bozu were gone!" Natasia yelled loud enough for Asuna to hear.

--

On the other end of the phone Setsuna could hear Asuna yelling at Negi to stop fishing so they could get back to Mahora. "Setsuna-san we'll be back in an hour or two." said Asuna.

--

Setsuna hung up the phone and looked at Konoka with a mortified face. Setsuna was completely speechless, it looked as if she was about to die until Konoka brought her back from her shocked state with a deep kiss.

--

When they separated Setsuna looked in to Konoka's eyes and brought her in for another kiss. "Geez and I thought Megan kissed me a lot, this is just too much," whispered Natasia.

--

Setsuna pulled away and looked at her sister who was currently playing with a paddle ball. "I guess I can be happy about this, at least Dean Konoe and your father will be happy." said Setsuna as she brought Konoka in to an embrace.

--

Konoka enjoyed the embrace while she started to clean up the cups and the tea kettle. As Konoka made her way to the kitchen with the tray Asuna smashed through the door and was now proceeding over to Setsuna.

--

Asuna grabbed a hold of Setsuna's collar and started to shake Setsuna senseless. "A-A-Asuna-s-san, s-s-stop i-i-it p-p-please!" begged Setsuna. "Asuna stop, she gets your point." said Konoka as she pried Asuna's steel like grip off of Setsuna.

--

"How can you get Konoka pregnant?" yelled Asuna. "Asuna calm down, it's not like I knew that I was letting out magic that changed Secchan's egg in to sperm." said Konoka. "How can you not tell?" yelled Asuna.

--

"Actually Asuna-san only a fully trained master in magic can tell when he or she are releasing magic." said Negi. "Can you tell if you're releasing magic?" asked Asuna.

--

"Well no, I'm not a master yet," replied Negi.

--

Asuna was now yelling and cursing about this until Natasia finally got fed up and threw her empty soda can at Asuna's head. The impact was so hard that it knocked Asuna to the ground.

--

After Asuna hit the floor she quickly bounced up and was about to the throw the soda can back at Natasia but, was cut off by Natasia's words. "Will you shut up, Setsuna-nee-chan just finished her yelling tirade I don't need to hear another person yelling!" shouted Natasia.

--

Asuna was about to contradict Natasia but, when Natasia shot Asuna a death glare she clamped her mouth shut.

--

"But seriously this means that you won't be able to come to class after break is over." said Asuna. "Yeah and this was supposed to be our senior year in college." said Natasia. Setsuna was looking at Konoka's tummy and was having images of what their child was going to look like.

--

While Setsuna gazed on Konoka was trying to get Setsuna's attention. "Oi Secchan, what should we do?" asked Konoka. Hearing her name being called by her wife Setsuna snapped out of her gaze to Konoka's stomach and spoke.

--

"We should probably tell your grandfather about this." said Setsuna. "Yeah," replied Konoka as she opened the door to leave. Setsuna, Asuna, Negi and Natasia followed Konoka out the door.

--

At Konoemon's office the group was standing in the middle of the room, while Konoemon was rubbing his beard. "Um gramps we have something to tell you." said Konoka.

--

"Ah is this about you being pregnant with my future great grandchildren?" asked Konoemon. Konoemon watched the reaction of his grandchild, her wife and the other three.

--

"H-how did you know that Kono-chan was pregnant?" asked Setsuna. "Asakura-kun told me about it." said Konoemon. "Well I'm not surprised, Asakura found out about Megan so I'm pretty sure she would have found about this in due time." said the calm hanyo.

Asuna stayed in silence thinking of the multiple things she was going to do to Asakura.

** Yay new chapter I think this is going to be the longest story I've written!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: After Break

It was two days later and break was over and it was back to school. The class waited for the two hanyos, the energetic gorilla and the Konoe princess to walk through the door to congratulate Konoka and Setsuna for having a child.

--

The suspense was killing the class until a loud crash was heard and Natasia smashed through the door. Asuna had thrown Natasia due to her annoying her to death.

--

"Asuna-san that was uncalled for," cried Natasia. "Oh quit your crying you're lucky I didn't throw you out the window!" shouted the orange haired girl as she walked in to the room with Setsuna and Negi following her.

--

"WAAAH, Sakurazaki-san we heard the awesome news!" yelled the class.

--

"Dwahh, c-calm d-down p-p-please." said the shocked swordsman. "What are you going to name your kids?" asked Makie. "When did this happen?" asked another student. "Sakurazaki-san I didn't know you were like that!" shouted another girl.

--

"Wait where's Konoka-san?" asked Ayaka. "Oh she's back at the room resting, I just came to get her homework and mine and then I'm heading back to the room." said Setsuna.

--

When the class heard this, a good half of them yelled "aww". Setsuna looked down and quickly gathered the documents in to her arms and ran out the door. "Ok class I know this is a little bit shocking but, please calm down and take you seats." stated Negi.

--

The class groaned in response and sat down and waited for Negi to start class. "Ok class open your textbooks to page 45." said Negi. As Negi went on with his lecture Asuna was thinking about whether Konoka and Setsuna were going to be ok.

--

"Asuna-san can you please read paragraph five?" asked Negi. Asuna who was deep in thought at first didn't hear Negi. "Asuna-san will you please read paragraph five?!" yelled Negi.

--

"Huh," responded Asuna. "Asuna-san weren't you paying attention?" asked Negi. "Um no, was I supposed to?" asked Asuna. "Asuna-san of course you're supposed to listen this is school." replied Negi.

--

"Well forgive me if I'm worried about Konoka and Setsuna-san." snapped Asuna. "Asuna-san you don't have to be mean." said Natasia. Without realizing it Asuna had picked up Natasia by the collar and was proceeding down the aisle and straight to the door.

--

"Asuna-san where are you going?" asked Negi. Asuna turned to face the boy still holding Natasia and spoke. "I need to go and take the trash out." said Asuna. "Wait, no let go of me I just took a shower come on!" Natasia yelled trying to get lose from Asuna's grip.

--

"Asuna-san, let go of her right now, it's bad enough that you pick on Negi-sensei but, now your picking on Natasia-san!" yelled Ayaka. "Oh butt out you shotacon," yelled Asuna. "What did you call me? Oh your dead!" yelled Ayaka as she came charging at Asuna.

--

Asuna still holding Natasia by the collar flung Natasia to the side and charged straight towards the blonde haired girl. Asuna had thrown Natasia to the back of the room and she crashed in to Konoka's empty seat.

--

"Ahhh, it's a fight I bet my money on Iincho!" yelled Ako. "I bet mine on Asuna-san," shouted Makie.

--

"Natasia-san are you ok?" asked Negi as he tried to comfort the hurt girl. "Oh its fine it's only a few broken ribs, Konoka-san will be able to heal them." replied Natasia as she winced in pain.

--

"Ok stop this right now!" yelled Negi. Getting Asuna and Ayaka's attention the two girls stopped fighting and crossed their arms.

--

"Yue-san and Nodoka-san can you take Natasia-san back to our room?" asked Negi. "H-hai," stuttered Nodoka. "Don't worry Negi-sensei we'll get Natasia-san back to her room." replied Yue.

--

"Thank you and do be careful, she said a few of her ribs are broken." said Negi. "Yeah but, if Konoka-san was here she'd be able to heal her, right?" asked Yuuna. "Yes that's why I'm asking Yue-san and Nodoka-san to take Natasia-san back to the room." replied Negi.

--

Nodoka and Yue carefully took Natasia and hoisted her up so she could walk with support. The class watched the two walk Natasia out of the room and then looked at Asuna. "What, why are you all looking at me?" asked Asuna.

--

The class stayed silent afraid Asuna would hurt them if they commented. "Geez why did Dean Konoe put me in to a loop with this class?" thought Negi. "You think I'd already be used to this." thought Negi.

**Yahoooooooooooooooooooo New chapter, new chapter!! I love new Chapters!! Haha wow this already chapter seven yay!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Rest and Relaxation

Yue and Nodoka brought Natasia back to the dorm room in one piece and she was about to knock on the door when Setsuna flung the door open and knocking Natasia to the ground.

--

"Argh, that was defiantly uncalled for." winced Natasia. "Ahh Natasia what are you doing back so soon?" asked Setsuna. Yue and Nodoka helped Natasia up before she answered Setsuna's question.

--

"Asuna-san threw me from the front of the room to the back of the room and when I crashed I broke some of my ribs, any other questions?" asked Natasia. Setsuna gave Natasia a feverish nodded 'no' as she scooped Natasia in to her arms and brought her inside.

--

Konoka who was getting a sweet bun from the kitchen saw Setsuna come back and with Natasia in her arms. "Natasia-san what are you doing back so soon?" asked Konoka. "Asuna-san threw her and when she smashed in to something she broke some of her ribs." said Setsuna. "Speaking of which what did you crash in to?" asked Setsuna. "Um well I crashed in to Konoka-san's seat." Natasia said sheepishly. "Oh boy better tell gramps about this." said Konoka.

--

"Yeah can you heal this little matter?" asked Natasia. "Why of course, hold on let me get my wand." responded Konoka. Konoka did an incantation over Natasia's chest and noticed that nothing was happening.

--

Natasia tried to stand up on her own but, felt a sharp pain in her chest and winced. "Argh I thought you healed my ribs." stated Natasia. "I'm sorry it looks like the spell I used isn't strong enough to heal you." said Konoka.

--

"Oh well, I guess we have to go to the hospital." said Natasia. "No that's ok I can just wrap something around your chest to speed up the recovery time," said Konoka as she got up to get a white cloth to wrap around Natasia's rib cage.

--

Konoka took the white cloth and told Natasia to lift her shirt up. Natasia blushed and contradicted to the order but, Konoka was able to make her lift her shirt off so she could wrap the cloth around Natasia's damaged ribs.

--

Konoka carefully wrapped the cloth around Natasia's chest and ribs and found that there was a scar on her back. "Hey Natasia-san what's this scar on your back?" asked Konoka.

--

"Oh that was from a sparring match with Setsuna-nee-chan." replied Natasia. "Secchan didn't you know what you were doing?" asked Konoka. "Well yeah, I told her not to duck and what does she do she ducks when I launched an attack." said Setsuna.

--

"My intention was to duck and move to the side and you knew that!" yelled Natasia. "Yeah, yeah you still need to work on that then, it was so obvious." said Setsuna. "Grrr, one of these days I'll beat you." said Natasia.

--

"Ok," said Setsuna. Natasia carefully climbed up to the loft above and laid down on her futon. Just when Setsuna, Konoka and Natasia were about to drift off to sleep guess who, Asuna kicks the door down. "Hey folks how's it going?" asked Asuna.

--

"How's it going, how's it going is that all you can say after you broke some of my ribs?" yelled Natasia. "Oh did I do that, sorry about that." replied the carefree Asuna. "So will you still be able to go to school?" asked Negi.

--

"No, Konoka-san didn't have a strong enough spell to heal Me." responded Natasia. "Man better tell Dean Konoe about this then." said Negi.

--

"If my ribs weren't broken I would get my revenge right now!" shouted Natasia. "You have anger management issues." said Natasia. Asuna looked at the little hanyo who was lying on her futon and said "Well you shouldn't have spoken."

--

Natasia glared at Asuna who glared back until they heard a knock. Negi answered the door to find Megan standing outside. "Ah you must be Natasia-san's girlfriend, welcome." greeted Negi. "And you must be Natasia's teacher, I go to Mahora academy too it's just that I'm in a lower grade than her." said Megan. "Oh so who's your teacher?" asked Negi. "My teacher is Takahata Takamichi," replied Megan.

--

"So you're in Takamichi's class," exclaimed Negi. "Yes he would always talk about you to our class." said Megan. "So, come in now what is it your here for?" asked Negi. "I heard that Natasia was hurt and I came to check on her." said Megan.

--

Negi walked Megan in to the living room and pointed up to the swordsman who was staring at the ceiling. Before Megan could climb the ladder up to Natasia, Asuna came and examined her just the way Setsuna had examined her before.

--

When Asuna spoke she had a big grin on her face. "So your Natasia-san's girlfriend, have you been locked up in the nut shack because your way too pretty to be dating an idiot like Natasia-san." stated Asuna. Natasia heard Asuna's comment and threw a plastic bottle at Asuna. The bottle hit Asuna's head and the spunky orange haired girl was now on the floor unconscious.

--

"Well I got my revenge, now I'm happy, aggh." Natasia grabbed a hold of her chest and curled in to a fettle position on her futon. "Oh Natasia," exclaimed Megan as she climbed up the ladder to the loft and came to Natasia's side. Megan turned Natasia over so she was facing her and gave her a hug.

--

"Are you ok Natasia?" asked Megan. "Yeah I am now that your here," replied Natasia. From below Setsuna and Konoka was watching the couple above them and smiled. "You know those two remind me of us when we were dating back in high school." whispered Konoka. "You used to blush so much whenever I grabbed you." smiled Konoka.

--

Setsuna and Konoka talked some more while on the other hand Negi was fanning the unconscious Asuna.

**Chapter eight up and ready for some reviews!! Please review I'm starting to get bored!! Well until the next chapter this is all I have to say!! You know I probably should start answering reviews that's what most writers do so I guess I'll start doing that once I get some reviews for this chapter!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Natasia: Guess what I got some people to host my fanfics!

Natasia: So here's my buddies!

Setsuna: Nice to be here sis.

Konoka: Secchan this is already our baby shower!

Asuna: (Yelling) ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter nine: Baby Shower

Two months later Natasia's ribs were all healed and Konoka and Setsuna were throwing a baby shower. The baby shower was going to be special and all of class 3A was invited.

--

Setsuna and Natasia were setting up for the shower while Konoka was resting in bed. "Hey Setsuna-nee-chan, where do I put these flowers?" asked Natasia. "Oh you can set them over there on the counter." replied Setsuna.

--

"Man it's already been two months since you found out about your baby." said Natasia. "Yeah but, I'm glad Secchan and I are going to be parents, actually I remember when Secchan and I would always play house when we were little." stated Konoka. "Oh yeah you were the mother and I was the father and we would always dress up the dog to be our baby." said Setsuna as she stifled a little giggle.

--

While the two lovebirds were reminiscing in old memories together Natasia was completely forgotten and decided to sneak out of the room to get a snack. As Natasia made her way to the front door she accidentally steps on Chamo's tail. Chamo let out a yell and both Setsuna and Konoka looked to see Natasia escaping and Chamo's tail all red.

--

"Natasia-ane-san that was my tail!" yelled Chamo. "Ah gomen, gomen," said Natasia as she ran to the kitchen to get some ice for the little ermines tail. "Natasia where were you going?" asked Setsuna.

--

"I was going to go get a snack." replied Natasia. "Ohhh no you're not, going anywhere until you help me finish setting up for the shower." said Setsuna. "Man you're out of character today." said Natasia.

--

Natasia started to argue with Setsuna and Konoka just sat there watching the two when she felt a kick in her tummy. "Ah, Secchan I think the baby just kicked." exclaimed Konoka. "R-really, here let me feel," Setsuna said as she placed her hand on Konoka's stomach. She felt a little kick and was overjoyed by this.

--

"I felt our child kick, this is great." said Setsuna. "I was wondering is your child going to be a girl or a boy?" asked Natasia. "The doctor said it was going to be a girl." responded Setsuna. "I just hope she doesn't turn out to be a trouble maker." said Konoka.

--

"Speaking of trouble makers where's Asuna-san?" asked Natasia. Setsuna and Konoka looked at Natasia and gave her a shrug. "Well thank God that she's not here yet or she would have given us a hard time in setting up for the baby shower." said Natasia.

--

Just when Natasia says this Asuna kicks the door down again and already has half of the class standing behind her. "Come on I was finally able to fix that door after you kicked it down last week, give me a break!" yelled Natasia. Asuna just gave Natasia a sly smirk and walked in to the room with the other girls behind her.

--

"Asuna-san is harsh," thought Natasia as she watched the class come in to the room with their presents for the baby. "Welcome to the baby shower, I'm so glad everyone was able to come." said a happy Konoka.

--

The baby shower began and Konoka got a lot of gifts for their little Riku.

**Yay a new Chapter!! This is the longest story I've written!! Sorry for those who thought I was going to write about the actual baby shower! I've never been to a baby shower before so I don't know what one is like!! So anyways please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Natasia: So what do you think is going to happen?**

**Asuna: I don't know your the genius.**

**Setsuna: Well only a few more months till little Riku is born.**

**Konoka: Really, well on with the chapter**

Chapter ten: Not another Injury!

One week after the baby shower Asuna and Natasia were sparring at Evangeline's resort while Negi, Chamo, Setsuna and Konoka were watching. Asuna mindlessly kept swing her harisen in attempt to hit Natasia. "You know you really should use the sword techniques Setsuna-nee-chan taught you, cause swing a sword with no control can be dangerous." said Natasia as she dodged every fatal attempt of being hit.

--

"Shut up, I don't need to use sword techniques against a dim wit like you!" shouted Asuna. "Dim wit huh? You're the one who keeps swing your weapon and missing!" yelled Natasia.

--

Setsuna just kept watching her pupil and sister hitting each other until WHAM! Asuna finally struck Natasia in the ribs and sent her flying. "Haha take that, looks like I sent the great Natasia flying!" laughed Asuna as she watched the little hanyo soar high in to the air and come plummeting to the ground.

--

When Natasia landed on the ground she landed face flat on to the cold, hard surface. "Gah Asuna-san you broke my ribs again!!" yelled Natasia. "Not only that but, you broke my arm too, how am I supposed to write my English paper?!" yelled Natasia still lying on the ground.

--

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard." said Asuna. Asuna for once was showing some sympathy for the girl and carried her to the bed for Konoka to examine her. "Hmm, it looks like Asuna broke the same ribs that she broke two months ago." Konoka looked at Natasia and then started to examine Natasia's right arm.

--

"I'll be able to heal your arm but, it looks like you're going to have to lay in bed again to wait for those ribs to heal." said Konoka. "Tuī Grātia Jūpiter Grātiā Sit Cūra!" chanted Konoka. A little glow shined on Natasia's arm and as soon as it went away Natasia's arm was all better.

--

"Thanks Konoka-san but, this mean I have to waste time staying in bed instead of training and it's your entire fault Asuna-san!" Natasia yelled at the orange haired girl who was stuffing her face with food.

--

"Asuna you shouldn't have hit her so hard, now Gramps is going to get mad at you." stated Konoka. "Kono-chan is right, we only have a few weeks left until school is over, if she falls behind she could end up not graduating." said Setsuna.

--

"Don't worry Setsuna-san, I'll make sure she gets all of her assignments so she can still graduate." said Negi. "Thank you Negi-sensei," replied Setsuna. Setsuna brought Natasia and Konoka back to the room and let them both rest.

--

"Damn, I just got all healed and Asuna-san had to go and hurt me again." whined Natasia. "Don't worry before you know it you'll be getting revenge on ane-san." said Chamo trying to cheer up the little hanyo.

--

Chamo's words were in Natasia's head as she plotted her revenge slowly drifting in to a deep sleep.

**Yeah I know it's a short chapter but, I'm getting lazy and I'm going to go to Calafornia for vacation!! And I'm running low on ideas, my parents left for a big party and I need to do a lot of work around the house while they're gone. Plus I'm leaving this coming Tuesday so unless I get a hold of a computer you might not hear from me for about, what fifteen days I think!! Well Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Natasia: Damn Asuna broke my ribs again!**

**Natasia: Well Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka were busy so it's just me and Megan hosting this chapter.**

**Megan: Natasia you should rest your ribs are broken and I don't want you to over do it.**

**Natasia: I'll be fine because I know your here with me.**

**Megan: (Blushes hard)**

Chapter eleven: Yes it's finally time!

A few months after Natasia's injury she was all healed and ready to get her revenge on Asuna. Natasia had asked Evangeline to put her through another death study. At the price for that request Natasia had to let Evangeline suck her blood once a week for one month.

--

"My neck is going to be sore this month but, it's all worth it!" exclaimed Natasia. "Wow I can't believe four months has already past, we're all done with college the baby will be born any day now and Natasia is happy to finally get her revenge on Asuna-san." said Setsuna.

--

"So if it's a boy we're calling him Daisuke and if it's a girl we're calling her Riku, oh I just wish they were twins." exclaimed Konoka. "That would be hard but, if your happy than I'm happy." said Setsuna as she embraced Konoka. "Yes I'm going to be an aunt!" yelled Natasia.

--

"Hi everyone," gasped Asuna as she slugged through the door very tired. "So how was the death study?" asked Setsuna. "Oh my God, why the hell did Eva-chan make me go through another death study, this time it was for fourteen days!" yelled Asuna.

--

"I would understand why you're more tired than last time you had to do a death study." said Setsuna. "I was worried about you but, I knew I had to stay here with Kono-chan." said Setsuna. Natasia was lying on her futon listening to her I-pod and was laughing inside.

--

"Uh we just got out of school a few months ago and I thought I was going to be able to rest but, nooo that Eva-chan has to run me ragged!" shouted Asuna. "Ah don't worry Asuna-san, there's got to be a reason why Eva-nee-san made you do another death study." said Natasia as she tried her best not to smile.

--

"Oh screw it, I don't have time for this I need to get some sleep." said Asuna as she hopped in to her bed and quickly fell asleep. "Well I got my revenge and now Asuna-san is very tired." thought Natasia as she watched the orange haired gorilla tossing and turning in bed.

--

"Ah, ohhhhhhhhh Secchan I think the baby is coming!" said Konoka as she started to pant. "Oh my God, I'll bring the car around Natasia wake up Asuna-san and help Kono-chan come down stairs." ordered Setsuna. "Yes of course," replied Natasia as she jumped on Asuna who immediately woke up.

--

"What the hell, can't I get some sleep?!" yelled Asuna. "You can get some sleep as soon as you help me get Konoka-san to the hospital!" yelled Natasia. "What I was only asleep for fifteen minutes and the baby is coming!" yelled Asuna.

--

Asuna and Natasia quickly got Konoka and brought her down stairs and in to the car. Setsuna drove quickly and was soon stopped by a police man. "I'm sorry for going over the speed limit but, this is an emergency my wife is pregnant and the baby is coming." said Setsuna. "Oh my that's serious here I'll give you a police escort to the hospital." replied the man.

--

The man quickly hopped back on to his motorcycle and started driving with Setsuna behind him. As they made their way in to the hospital parking lot the police man gave them a wave and yelled "I hope your baby turns out to be beautiful and congratulations!"

--

Setsuna thanked him and with the help of Natasia and Asuna they were able to get Konoka safely to a room. Konoka was already panting and breathing heavily, when the sergeant got in to the room they began the operation.

--

A few hours later Asuna and Natasia were sitting in the waiting room and were getting worried because they could here Konoka's shrieks of pain and heard Setsuna saying to hang in there and it's going to be alright.

--

After a few more minutes in the operation room Konoka was holding her little girl and boy in her arms. Konoka had given birth to twins and she was overjoyed. It was like God had heard her and granted her wish.

--

Setsuna was looking over Konoka's shoulder and looking at her two beautiful children. "Daisuke looks just like you, Secchan." said Konoka. "Yeah and Riku looks like you as well." replied Setsuna.

--

Outside the operation room Asuna and Natasia was listening to what the two inside had said and were happy to greet the two new lives that were born.

--

"Welcome Riku and Daisuke to the world." said Asuna and Natasia.

**Natasia: Well that was a beautiful chapter!**

**Megan: Yeah poor Konoka had to suffer though.**

**Natasia: Yeah and I finally got my revenge on Asuna and I'm an aunt now.**

**Megan and Natasia: Welcome Riku and Daisuke!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Natasia: Yay Riku and Daisuke were born!!**

**Megan: Yup and this is the last chapter too.**

**Asuna: Man when I heard Konoka screaming I thought I was going to pee myself.**

**Natasia: Haha**

**Asuna: (Strangling Natasia)**

**Megan: Well while Natasia and Asuna kill each other please enjoy this last chapter!**

Chapter twelve: A few years later

It has been five years later and Konoka and Setsuna have moved out of the dorm and in to a condo. Asuna, Negi, Chamo, and Natasia all went to visit them to see little Riku and Daisuke.

--

For the rest of the group Natasia stayed at the academy to wait for Megan to graduate from college, so Megan moved in with Natasia. Asuna had moved in with Ayaka and the two had a pretty steamy relationship together.

--

As for Negi and Chamo they both moved in to Evangeline's resort, where the little vampire would train him day in and day out.

--

Setsuna and Konoka awaited for Asuna, Negi and Chamo. Natasia was already there and was swimming in the pool. "It's been awhile since I've been here." said Natasia. "Well you never come, you can come anytime is what I told you." said Setsuna.

--

Natasia got out of the pool and responded. "I know that but, I've been helping Megan study, I wish she could have come but, she has mid terms coming up and she told me that she needed to study.

--

"She said that I should go seeing as I haven't seen you two for awhile." said Natasia.

"Well I'm glad you were able to come," Setsuna. "Ah Konoka-san you've already lost all of the baby fat." exclaimed Natasia. "Yeah you like it, I'm sexy and hot again." said Konoka.

--

"Ahaha, well where are my niece and nephew?" asked Natasia. "Auntie Natasia!" yelled Daisuke and Riku as they came out of their hiding place and tackled the hanyo in to the pool.

--

"Wah, well that was unexpected," said Natasia as she climbed out of the pool now completely soaked. "Haha would you look at that Daisuke is the spitting image of you, Setsuna-nee-chan and Riku is the spitting image of Konoka-san.

--

"Really do they really look like us?" asked Setsuna. "Yeah of course they do," replied Natasia. Konoka heard the door bell ring and answered to find Asuna and Negi standing outside.

--

"Ah Asuna it's been a while since I've seen you!" exclaimed Konoka as she gave Asuna a big bear hug. "K-Konoka I-I can't breathe." gasped Asuna. Konoka let go of Asuna and gave Negi a hug and then returned to Setsuna's side.

--

Daisuke and Riku came and gave Negi and Asuna a hug with the same amount of force that Konoka had used on them previously. "Wow you two are only five and you're already as strong as both Setsuna and Konoka." said Asuna.

--

"I can sense demonic power in both of them so that must have to do with their strength." whispered Negi. "Hey why if it isn't Asuna-san and Negi-bozu." said Natasia as she walked in to the room. "So how are things going for you and Ayaka-san?" asked Natasia.

--

"Ok it's good, she and I still fight though but, only sometimes." said Asuna. "Well that's not a surprise." replied Natasia as she dodged the attack Asuna had launched at her because of her comment.

--

"Wow how did you get so fast?" asked Asuna. "What I don't just help Megan study, I also train at Eva-nee-san's resort with Negi-bozu, four against one and I'm the one." said Natasia.

--

"Yeah every time she only lasts about thirty-two seconds though." said Negi. "It's not my fault that Eva-nee-san and Cha-cha-chan are freakishly strong!" yelled Natasia.

--

Daisuke and Riku had no clue what they were talking about so they both just walked to the back and jumped in to the pool. "Mommy, mommy look I can float on my back!" yelled Riku. Konoka and Setsuna came to watch Riku and Daisuke playing in the water. "Papa, papa look I can swim, I can swim!" shouted Daisuke. Setsuna and Konoka happily watched their children playing in the pool and were smiling.

--

"They're so cute, I love you Secchan." said Konoka. "I love you too, Kono-chan and I love our children." said Setsuna.

**Natasia: (Crying) That was beautiful!**

**Megan: Such a beautiful ending to beautiful story. Asuna are you crying.**

**Asuna: No Natasia's just such an idiot it makes me feel sad.**

**Natasia: (Throws a bottle at Asuna)**

**Asuna: (Smashes and gets knocked out)**

**Megan: Well thanks for reading this fanfic and please review!!**


End file.
